Quite Alright
Quite Alright Mist scowled as she fumbled with the pile of scrolls sitting in her arms for what felt like the thousandth time, making quick work of catching one that successfully fell towards the ground with one of her wings. She narrowed her eyes at the scrolls, briefly wondering why she had gotten so many in the first place before reminding herself that she was interested in the lore of Possibility. Stupid need for knowledge. It was always clouding her better judgement. With a furious shake of her head, she carried on through the streets, narrowly avoiding many of the dragons that accidentally stepped in her path. A few of her fellow MudWings offered to help her with the load, but she simply shot them a genuine smile and replied with a firm no, trying her best to keep the struggle out of her voice. This better be worth it, her mind grumbled as she turned a corner. The MudWing snorted in alarm as she collided with a pale golden SandWing, sending her collection of scrolls tumbling to the ground. She internally groaned in frustration. Of course, just her luck. With an angry huff, she scrambled to collect them all before they could be permanently damaged by trampling talons. The SandWing she had bumped into contributed in her quest get them back in her claws, firing frantic apologies at her. “It’s quite alright,” Mist said once he had gathered the last few in his talons, handed them to her, and then offered an apologetic yet charming smile. She shrugged her wings and grinned in returned. “Thanks for the help though.” The SandWing frowned, furrowing his brow. “No, it’s not alright. I should’ve watched where I was going, I’m truly sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you.” She opened her mouth to tell him once again that it was fine, but to her surprise, he continued. “In an act of forgiveness, I would like to treat you to dinner.” Mist raised a skeptical eye ridge at him. He wanted to take her to dinner? Her, a total stranger he'd just met only two seconds ago? Was he right in the head? It was very possible that he might not be, considering the fall they had just took… It was a good thing she'd recently been expanding her medical knowledge. “Uh, what? It's really okay. I hardly ever hold grudges,” she replied. Her frown mimicked his own. She was quite startled at what happened next. “Oh, but please won’t you accompany me? I will always feel guilt for what I have done unless I can make it up to you tomorrow evening. Nothing, NOTHING else will change that. Do you want me to SUFFER for what I’ve DONE?” Mist squinted at him in consideration. There was sincerity in his words- he really wanted to make it up to her, despite the fact it had only been a small accident. Besides, his seemingly childish behaviour was incredibly amusing. “Well-” she started before being cut off again. “PLEASE.” The SandWing suddenly threw himself at her talons, almost knocking her down again. Oh yes. He definitely wasn’t right in the head. A few of the surrounding dragons were glancing in their general direction, even muttering among themselves, most certainly overhearing the commotion. She inwardly sighed and suppressed a deep red blush at the unwanted attention. He wasn’t going to give up until she said yes, was he? Scowling at the brief thought of him following her home and continually nagging her in the ear, she complied. “Okay, okay, SandWing. You’re drawing attention to yourself. I can assure you it’s not the good kind. I’ll go. What’s your name?” Mist finally caved. The other scrambled to his talons and grinned enthusiastically. “I am Hyrax, Miss.” “Nice to meet you, Hyrax. Here.” Reaching into the satchel around her neck, which was also filled to the brink with borrowed scrolls, she pulled out a quill. Mist handed it to him, as well as one of her blank pieces of parchment paper. She usually kept a couple with her in case of an emergency where she needed to jot something important down. “Write down the directions and time.” He scribbled away at the paper before rolling it up and tossing both the quill and the scroll back at her. Mist tilted her head, unrolling the previously empty scroll to read the contents that were written in incredibly neat and curvy handwriting. With a curt nod, she glanced back up at him. “Thanks, I’ll be there.” She turned to leave, unfurling her wings to take off into the daylit sky. Maybe it’d be easier to get home by air. “Wait!” Hyrax yelled. Mist looked over her shoulder curiously, awaiting what he had to say. “Don’t think I caught your name.” She scowled herself. How could she forget that? “Mist.” “Mist,” he repeated thoughtfully, as if testing the word on his tongue. “What a pretty name for a pretty dragon.” Mist scowled playfully at him, almost tempted to thwack him with one of her wings. With another shake of her head, she took to the air, clutching her scrolls tightly against her chest. If he's as charming as he makes himself out to be, I believe dinner tomorrow will be quite alright. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)